


「奥利弗伍德x珀西」松林少年

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *长得很甜的魁地奇队长x内心戏巨多的格兰芬多级长*伍德的形象结合了电影版和小说版*G
Relationships: 韦斯莱 珀西 奥利弗 伍德 乔治 弗雷德
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	「奥利弗伍德x珀西」松林少年

魁地奇队长所需配备的特质像是有某种约定成俗的标准，任何人的目光只要在斯莱特林的队长马库斯·弗林特的身上滑过，都不会质疑这位很像拥有巨怪血统的斯莱特林是否能带的起一支魁地奇球队——至少在胁迫这方面。  
无论是拉文克劳的罗杰·戴维斯还是格兰芬多曾经的学院队队长查理·韦斯莱都比奥利弗·伍德看上去更像一个教科书式、能压制全员的队长。  
他长得过于可爱了，珀西·韦斯莱想。  
虽然奥利弗·伍德确实高大魁梧，但是任谁瞅见他那双小鹿般无辜的眼睛都会暂时性地一忘皆空魁地奇的野蛮程度。  
听闻伍德接替他的哥哥查理成为格兰芬多学院队队长，珀西的第一反应是哥你在开玩笑吧，查理十分直率地指出如果是玩笑珀西你怎么可能听得懂嘛。  
奥利弗·伍德和珀西当了五年同学，关系虽然不如哈利和罗恩这种“打败巨怪之交”来的黏糊，至少也达到了普通同院男学生之间的标准程度，他们的同窗情谊即将在第六年继续——如果不是因为查理的某些言论导致珀西开始以一种记录曼德拉草成熟周期的细致来观察奥利弗·伍德的话，连丽塔·斯基特都不会想到他们之间会摩擦出火花。  
查理说，“你没发现他和你挺像的吗。”  
哪方面？  
男生级长站在看台上百思不得其解，自然不是长相方面，珀西审查着训练场上正对着他那两个上天窜地的弟弟暴躁地大喊大叫，浓黑的眉毛压地低低的，平日总是亮灿灿看起来没什么威慑力的眼睛瞪的老大，终于使眼眶内比寻常人占比较多的深褐色的瞳孔显得没那么无辜了。  
伍德的声音还挺大的，这是珀西没想到的，他那两个可以烦死康沃尔小精灵的弟弟两脸想皮又自知理亏地被训得死死的样子让珀西钦佩不已，长得甜并不妨碍伍德可以很凶恶，珀西对格兰芬多队能获得学院杯燃起了信心。  
伍德平时总是举止得体，和粗鲁非但无关甚至还可以说是温柔的，因为同学院同年级的关系，奥利弗·伍德和珀西·韦斯莱在课堂或者学院长桌上都是抬头不见低头见，珀西经常注意到他会以一种轻松而耐心的语气给低年级学生解答疑问，他们也在魔药课或者魔咒课堂上成为过搭档，很多人会认为球队狂人在别的学科上会像与之平衡般的糟糕，然而奥利弗·伍德成绩一点都和差劲没有关联——事实上伍德让珀西在弗立维教授的课堂上跳的踢踏舞精彩极了，如果伍德把花在魁地奇上的时间都投入到日常课程的话，珀西可能需要担心他的级长地位会得以动摇，所以查理说的是这方面的相像的话，那他认为这能算一个不动声色的夸奖。  
但是伍德现在的暴躁程度珀西一点都不认为他们像了，原先站在他左边的两年级女生拉文德·布朗和帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔就差抱在一块瑟瑟发抖。  
“拜托了级长，这给你。”拉文德·布朗满脸害怕地把鼓劲儿的横幅和旗帜塞进珀西手里，“他是不是人格分裂啊！好可怕啊啊啊——”  
珀西应了声便挥动魔杖让横幅重新飘在他头顶，伍德训完了双胞胎决定结束当天的训练，他往稀稀拉拉的观众席扫了一眼突然眼睛瞪得滚圆，不是刚才那种凶残的、喷着怒火的眼神，而是惊讶至极甚至到了不好意思的地步。  
“额——唔——谢谢——？”伍德骑着他的宝贝扫帚飞行到珀西眼前支支吾吾地说。  
男生级长的脑袋上冒出了一连串小问号，珀西眨了半天眼睛才想起来那两个女孩子让他帮忙浮着的横幅，“噢，你说这个——这——你——不不——”珀西抬头看了眼那条花枝招展的横幅差点没当场去世。  
“奥利弗·伍德是最棒的！！我爱你！！”附赠一颗手绘的血脉偾张的格兰芬多红爱心。  
“这是低年级的学生让我替她们举着的。”这种被当场逮住又怎么看怎么像是无中生友的借口，虚假的珀西自己说出来都不信。  
这就非常尴尬了，奥利弗·伍德的毕生事业是致力于让他们更尴尬。  
“那就好。”魁地奇队长点了点头楞楞地说。  
珀西莫名地光火起来，把横幅卷了起来一把塞进看台座位底下，动身在十点前把学生们都赶回宿舍睡觉。  
双胞胎乱七八糟地哼着小调呼地一下从他们哥哥头顶飞过，“珀西可是个级长——令人尊敬的级长——”  
“我要每个人都回宿舍睡觉，不然我就要关你们禁闭——”乔治捏着嗓子怪腔怪调地说着溜远了。  
“嘿！你们不能在球场外乱飞！弗雷德！乔治！”珀西冲着双胞胎大声喊叫，一点也没意识到他的音量几乎赶得上进入魁地奇状态的奥利弗·伍德。  
直到第二天珀西坐在长桌前咬着熏肉三明治还在耿耿于怀，不管怎么说被一个怎么看都要单身整个学生时代的对象认为“那就好”都是件非常让他忿忿不平的事。经历过和佩内洛·克里瓦特短暂而不成熟的校园恋情后，珀西自认为在感情交际方面无论如何都比奥利弗·伍德得高上好几个评分，他也不是没撞见过女孩子向伍德表示好感，就前些时间吉德罗·洛哈特整的那一出脸色阴沉得可以和斯内普媲美的爱神小矮子，其中有一个就给伍德带来了带歌声的情人节贺礼，女学生大胆热情地站在插着金色翅膀的矮子身后频频向他抛掷媚眼，奥利弗·伍德说了什么？他问她要不要去医疗翼，因为她的眼睛似乎抽筋得很痛苦。  
就这样一个在某些方面神经粗到能崩断爱神的竖琴弦的人还好意思说什么“那就好”，珀西憋着一股闷气大口地灌下南瓜汁。  
“额——珀西。”奥利弗·伍德犹犹豫豫地看着他，珀西锐利地扫了他一眼，听见他似乎有点窘迫地说，“那是我的杯子…”  
不就拿错了杯子吗，伍德他脸红个什么劲儿，难道他还在想昨天横幅那回事？珀西气的掏出魔杖把弗雷德和乔治口袋里恶作剧糖果全都用飞来咒给弄了出来，“没收！这事我要和妈妈做个汇报！”  
双胞胎凉凉地叹了口气，“太难了。”  
就像学到一个新咒语后，你就频频发现它出现在生活中*，珀西总觉得奥利弗·伍德在跟前出现得有点频繁，在前往变形课教室的走廊上，在魔药课上泛着珍珠母的光泽和呈螺旋上升的蒸气的坩埚旁，或是在供级长和魁地奇队长使用的盥洗室门口。  
下午的魔药提高班课程非常的不顺，珀西的迷情剂闻起来像燃尽烟熏的松木味*，这让他产生了一种坩埚底烧化了连着木桌板一带烧穿的错觉，而伍德死活不肯说他的魔药是什么气味，搞的珀西非常恼火以至于他的药剂没能保持最高的水准好从斯拉格霍恩教授那儿得到一个杰出。  
珀西比平时更想去级长盥洗室清洗掉一身的木头味道，当他伸手推门的时候，发梢还滴着水的奥利弗·伍德正推门往外走，身上冒着的热气熏得珀西的眼镜都要起雾了。  
你有没有遇到过在走着走着忽然跟对面来的一个人迎面相撞的情况，你往左，他就往右，你往右，他又往左，结果搞的俩人谁也过不去。这种情况发生在成绩单上全是优的级长和格兰芬多魁地奇队长中间显得极其滑稽，珀西最先反应过来站在原地不动，等奥利弗·伍德闪开后表面冷静内心抓狂的一比地说，“那我去洗澡了。”  
伍德红的像刚出锅的虾子，恨不得整个从珀西面前蒸发掉，他尴尬地拍了拍珀西的肩膀，“嗯——注意安全。”  
梅林保佑珀西他只是去洗个澡啊，他要注意个什么安全？是怕他淹死在浴池里还是踩着肥皂摔昏过去？  
珀西觉得他的智商被严重侮辱了。  
弗雷德和乔治一定是梅林为了考验珀西·韦斯莱神经强韧度而存在的斯芬克斯，六年级结束的暑假里，珀西在陋居见到了几乎一整支格兰芬多魁地奇球队。  
双胞胎邀请了安吉丽娜·约翰逊和奥利弗·伍德，罗恩照例邀请了哈利和赫敏。珀西觉得他的脑袋比平时要大出许多，连双胞胎把他的男生头儿徽章恶作剧成了大头男孩都没意识到。  
“来玩魁地奇吧。“恶魔双胞胎提议。  
珀西和赫敏·格兰杰在扫帚上无助地像两只得到袜子的家养小精灵。  
哈利在和赫奇帕奇的那场比赛中抓住金色飞贼用了多久，五分钟？差不多就这段时间，珀西被伍德一扫帚撞了下来。  
“你——”珀西扶正了眼镜指着奥利弗·伍德气的半天说不出话。  
伍德倒是冲的比珀西的弟弟们都要前边，他手忙脚乱地查看珀西有没有摔伤，珀西大为恼火地说你把人撞下来再紧张的要命算什么事，奥利弗·伍德摸了摸后脑勺不好意思地说，“怪我想快点抢到球——”  
“好让你觉得我很强。”  
这就没必要去问为什么了，珀西·韦斯莱好歹是谈过一次恋爱的人，再问他和奥利弗·伍德这种无可救药的注孤生还有什么差别呢，珀西自认为高尚的想那接下来就由我给你提高恋爱学分吧。

查理：你们俩谁比谁好啊。

END

*孕妇效应——当一个女人成为孕妇，她会发现生活中有很多孕妇，而她怀孕之前却没发现。

*卤蛋的松林少女算是中性香吧，虽然叫少女，倒是没有一点脂粉味，可以形容为清新的辛辣（?）就像伍德长得甜平时也很温柔但是一和魁地奇扯边就爆炸的属性一样  
是木质香——香根草/月桂叶/松针和香辛料。  
别认真，香水是很主观的东西。

*浴室注意安全和很强钢铁直男梗来自于某乎


End file.
